Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing multimedia receiver systems and, in particular, to generating and running test scripts for such systems.
Description of the Related Art
Providers of television entertainment content typically install a content receiver at a customer's location, such as a home or business. The content receiver, sometimes called a set top box, receives multi-media signals via coaxial cable, a satellite antenna, a telephone line, or the Internet, for example. The content receiver includes electronic hardware that processes the multimedia signals for viewing on a display such as a television screen, projection device, or monitor. The content receiver also includes proprietary software that controls the hardware and provides an interactive format that a viewer can use, via a remote control, to select programming to watch in real time, or to store for viewing at a later time. Hardware and software inside the content receiver is frequently updated with new versions and new capabilities. For example, some content receivers are more complex than others in that they are equipped to manage the output of multimedia content to be displayed on multiple display devices in multiple locations. There may also be many different content receiver choices based on different service packages available to the consumer. Remote control hardware and software is also frequently updated, and must be compatible with the content receivers. Engineers and manufacturers who produce content receivers therefore need to perform functional testing, evaluation, and troubleshooting of content receivers on a frequent basis, and on a large volume of devices being provided to customers. Performing such tests in a serial fashion, one content receiver at a time, is a time-consuming, labor-intensive, and therefore costly process.